


Pressed

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Girlfriends xiuchen invite Yifan over for a threesome, but it comes with conditions.





	Pressed

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 22: **threesome**, day 23: **size difference**, & day 24: **pegging** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)
> 
> Also warnings for minor humiliation and cuckolding.

They don’t do this often but Yifan knows the drill, knows what it means when Jongdae or Minseok send a text asking if he can come over some night this week and don’t mention specific plans or any of their other friends. He also knows he’s supposed to shower and shave and bring his own condoms, and that he’s going to spend all week with the hot twist of anticipation in his guts, waking up rock hard every morning. 

It’s all very like a date, and he supposes it sort of is.

Still, there’s something that has Yifan wiping his palms on his jeans as he waits for Jongdae and Minseok to buzz him up. They’re two of the first friends he made in Korea, and even if they hadn’t been together then it was obvious it was only a matter of time. And as close as the three of them are, Yifan is desperately aware that he’s an outsider here.

When he exits the elevator it’s Jongdae who’s waiting for him, standing in the doorway with her black hair down, wearing a bright yellow hoodie over a grey shirt dress and her house slippers. Yifan remembers that Minseok likes the thermostat on the chilly side.

‘Get your ass inside before the neighbors see,’ she teases, turning and stepping into the apartment. 

Yifan snorts and follows her inside, putting his shoes in a cubby while Jongdae makes her way down the hall yelling, ‘Unnie! Yifan’s here!’

‘Hi Minseok,’ he adds loudly, feeling compelled to speak up for himself. 

Minseok comes out of the bedroom wearing her usual off-duty uniform of a tank top and knee-length sweats, her brown hair in a ponytail.

‘I’m glad you got here, Jongdae’s been insufferable all day,’ Minseok says, winking at Yifan when Jongdae whines into her shoulder.

He smiles widely back at her, relaxing a little because even though this was their idea, it’s nice to be wanted.

‘Shall we?’ Minseok asks with a waggle of her eyebrows.

‘Yeah, for sure.’ Yifan gestures down the hall and follows them to their bedroom. It looks the same as it always does—tidy and cozy and freshly vacuumed, smelling vaguely of lavender dryer sheets. If they do anything special for his visits he can’t tell because he only ever sees it like this. Even the pump bottle of lube on the bedside table lives there as far as he knows.

Minseok and Jongdae start stripping as soon as they enter the room so Yifan does to, until they’re all standing around in their underwear. Both Jongdae and Minseok had foregone bras so they’re just in their panties (blue hipsters for Jongdae and a pink thong for Minseok, which makes Yifan’s eyebrow raise), and Minseok’s cute little navel ring sparkling below her lightly defined abs.

‘Wanna make yourself hard while unnie gets me ready?’ Jongdae gropes Yifan’s bulge through his boxer briefs as she says it and Yifan groans, both at the touch and at the idea that it’s Jongdae he’s going to get his dick in. Both women are significantly smaller than he is but Jongdae is petite, body finely boned in a way that Minseok, for all her ageless fairy-like face, is not. He pictures Jongdae bouncing on his cock, both of his hands gripping her tiny waist as he fucks up into her, her hands playing with her bouncing tits and head thrown back. Fuck.

Oh right, Jongdae asked him a question. 

‘Yeah– just let me,’ Yifan starts, shucking off his underwear and settling on the slipper chair in the corner with a palm full of lube. He leans back in the seat, spreads his long legs, and starts to slowly stroke himself to hardness. 

Jongdae has small breasts, a perfect handful for Minseok’s equally small hands. Minseok’s tits are are larger and more sensitive, and the warm, supple flesh spilling over Jongdae’s fingers as Minseok presses her chest into her hands. Minseok and Jongdae hum and start to kiss, hands roaming over backs and boobs and hips, fingers pressing and stroking and teasing as they lazily make out. They tug their underwear down and Minseok sits on the edge of the bed, beckoning Jongdae to straddle her lap.

‘C’mere Chenchen.’

Jongdae goes with a grin and Minseok immediately sucks one of Jongdae’s tiny rosy nipples between her lips and tugs, making Jongdae gasp. Minseok must not have been joking about Jongdae waiting for this all day because she wastes no time sliding two fingers into her girlfriend’s cunt, evidently wet and ready enough to take it. 

Yifan sucks in a breath at the idea that Jongdae is that wet for _him_.

Minseok releases Jongdae’s breast and starts talking to her, loud enough for Yifan to hear.

‘Want your gege to fuck you, hmm? Put that big ol’ dick in your tight little cunt, is that right baby?’ Yifan can’t see what Minseok is doing exactly but it’s already making Jongdae circle her hips, get her fingers where she wants them, and her need fuels Yifan’s own.

‘Unnie,’ Jongdae whines when Minseok moved to gently nip at her other breast.

‘Ready for more?’ Minseok teases as she slides a third finger into Jongdae’s pussy, finger fucking her while Yifan watches. He can see the shine of Jongdae’s slick on the insides of her thighs, hear the filthy wet noises she makes as Minseok stretches her open to take his cock, and they moan together.

Minseok looks at him questioningly and Yifan nods. He stands and rolls on a condom while Minseok gently dumps Jongdae onto her back on the bed, kissing her lips with a ‘you’re so sexy baby.’

Yifan swaps places with Minseok, kneeling between Jongdae’s legs as he spreads lube over his achingly hard cock, the latex dulling the sensation but not the intense need to bury himself in her small body.

Jongdae looks up at him and smirks, spreading her legs wider and lifting her hips a touch in invitation.

‘Fuck me. If you can.’

Yifan decides to answer by pressing his dick into her at a slow and steady pace, eyes glued to where her cunt is stretching open around him and swallowing his girth. It’s raw and obscene and almost takes his breath away.

‘Fuck, Jongdae,’ he groans into her hair. She’s so fucking tight and hot around him he can’t believe he’s not hurting her, but he keeps going because she’s digging her heels into the small of his back, egging him on, deeper inside her. Jongdae squeezes her eyes shut and reaches down to rub over her clit, give herself that throb of pleasure as she’s filled to capacity.

When he’s completely sheathed inside of her, Yifan releases a shuddering exhale but otherwise doesn’t move, pinned in the vice of her legs and feeling her cunt squeeze around him. A couple breaths later and Jongdae opens her eyes.

‘God, why is everything about you so stupidly big,’ she laughs breathlessly, and Yifan can feel the way her muscles flutter around his cock.

He plants his massive hands beside her head and says, ‘The better to fuck you with, my dear,’ with a stage leer.

Yifan hears Minseok snort from the chair in the corner—truthfully, he’d almost forgotten she was there but he looks over and sees she’s got one leg propped up and is lazily circling her clit with her fingers, her pussy completely bare but clearly wet. 

‘Oh no no no, I’m gonna go get myself off,’ Jongdae fake-protests. ‘Unnie is bad enough, I can’t have _two _people making terrible jokes during sex, it’ll kill my boner.’ Yifan takes the opportunity to draw back and thrust back in, pulling a groan out of Jongdae and interrupting her imminent rant. ‘Fuck, do that again. But harder.’

‘Your wish is my command,’ he says, smiling for real now, and drops to his elbows to get closer.

‘Unnie, can we gag him?’

‘Maybe next time Chenchen.’

Yifan works his hips faster, working Jongdae’s pussy with short and deep thrusts until she’s moaning. He fucks her like that, with his tall, broad, tattoo-covered body hovering over her delicate frame with her small tits and pale skin dotted with moles. He never gets to leave any of course, but Yifan knows love marks look striking on her, the occasional red bite mark or fading bruise standing out from her skin while looking like it belongs there. 

Jongdae wraps her arms and legs around him and clings_,_ trying to get his pubic bone to drag press over her clit as he works his cock in and out of her wetness. He supports her weight easily but her fingertips are mean, and Yifan can feel the lines she’s digging into his skin. He pounds into her, constantly amazed how she takes all of him, over and over, and scrabbles at his back for _more, harder, faster, Yifan! _

‘Yes, baby fuck,’ Minseok says from over Yifan’s shoulder. ‘You look so good under him, taking that big boy-cock.’ Her own breathing is labored and Yifan knows she’s touching herself to the sight of her girlfriend getting fucked. Getting fucked by _him_. ‘Does he fill you up good? Is he splitting you open? Tell me.’

‘Unnie,’ Jongdae whines, letting go of Yifan’s bulk but squeezing his dick, making sure he knows that needs to stay where it is.

‘What is it babe?’ Minseok’s voice is thick and syrupy-sweet.

‘I can’t come like this,’ she pouts. ‘He’s not doing it right.’ The fact that they’re talking about him like he’s not there, like he’s not even a stunt cock makes Yifan’s stomach clench and something sharp zip down his spine into his balls.

‘No? Does he need help getting you off?’ Minseok asks, but she’s already pulling her harness on, and it’s fitted with a smallish purple dildo that’s twisted around so the angled tip is pointing down. _Oh,_ Yifan thinks with a shudder. _That’s not for Jongdae._

‘Yes,’ Jongdae answers, all need and frustration. ‘Show him how I like to be fucked Unnie, _please_.’

Yifan looks back and Minseok is behind him, making a show of lubing up her silicone cock—it’s veiny and sparkly and thick but not too thick, and it’s Yifan’s favorite. He licks his lips and Minseok notices, grinning sharply. 

She slides a hand up his back and pushes, and Yifan obediently puts his head on the pillow next to Jongdae’s. He’s blanketing her more fully now, curled around Jongdae with her thighs on his hips but his ass is propped up just right for Minseok standing at the foot of the bed. He’s tempted to hide his face even though his ass and his depravity are both naked and on display. 

‘Did our boytoy prep himself?’ 

But before Yifan can answer Minseok drags a lubed finger from his taint up over his asshole, making him hiss and his body jerk. Jongdae chuckles in his ear. Minseok grips a hip to steady him, tugging him back so he can feel her dildo nudge at his balls while she continues to tease him, pressing over his slick, loosened asshole and feeling it clench under her thumb. 

She lets out a noise of mock surprise.‘He did! I think he wants us to just use. him. up,’ she whispers. 

Any defense Yifan is going to make disappears when he gasps into Jongdae’s neck—Minseok decided to start with two fingers on him, too. 

‘Fuck, dajie,’ he grits out as she starts to stretch him, quick and methodically, because she’s right, he did it before he came. They hadn’t asked him to specifically but he wanted to be ready anyway, opting not to say anything because he didn’t want to look presumptuous. Eager. Slutty.

Jongdae idly plays with his earrings and tells Minseok to hurry up, she wants to come. There’s no danger of Yifan going soft though, getting fingered is more than enough to keep his dick hard and he feels it kick inside Jongdae every time Minseok grazes his prostate.

Eventually Minseok pulls her fingers out and notches her strap-on at his stretched out hole, soft and open and needing something to fill it. 

‘Make Chen come and _you _can come,’ she promises, and pushes in.

Yifan takes a deep breath and pushes out, making it easier for her to sink inside. The dildo isn’t big but it’s been a while since he’s had something inside him, and he’s never in the middle like this, the dual stimulation making him clench his jaw so he doesn’t come on Minseok’s first thrust.

Minseok starts to fuck him with short, slow rocks of her hips that have both him and Jongdae groaning: Yifan because the dildo is dragging along his sensitive rim, stretching him out as he takes it, and Jongdae because his cock is moving inside her again, keeping her full.

But Minseok soon works up to longer, harder strokes that fuck Yifan into her girlfriend, force his dick all the way inside her, deep deep deep as his pubic bone grinds over her clit. He barely has time or space to pull out before Minseok is knocking him forward again, his ass staying as full as Jongdae’s cunt as Minseok uses them both. 

The pace has him punching little whines out of Jongdae’s throat, and Yifan has to brace against the headboard to keep from crushing her while Minseok fucks them both, determined to make them come with her cock. He loses his own rhythm, just lets himself be pushed and pulled between them by Minseok’s hips, Minseok’s will.

‘Feels so fucking good Unnie, _fuck_,’ Jongdae grunts. She’s clinging again, but this time it’s more like she’s holding on than that she’s trying to ride him from below.

'This is how she likes it, can you tell?’ Minseok asks breathlessly. ‘Can you feel how she's about to lose it? Gonna come on your cock?'

Yifan doesn’t know how _Minseok _knows but he nods but yes, yes he can, he can feel how wet and fluttery Jongdae is getting around him, how she’s gripping his dick even though she’s well stretched, like she desperately needs to keep it inside her. Yifan gives up and holds on like Jongdae, letting Minseok use ass and his dick to make herself and her girlfriend feel good, get them both off with his body. 

The head of the dildo is rubbing past his prostate on every one of Minseok’s thrusts now, and he moans into the pillow, damp with his breath. ‘Chen,’ he groans, feeling his orgasm gather in his balls. But she has to come first, that’s the rule. Minseok said.

‘Yes,’ Jongdae snaps, her small frame going rigid as her orgasm rockets through her, cunt milking Yifan’s cock for all it’s worth as she rides it out. 

‘That’s it babe, come all over that big useless dick,’ Minseok murmurs, voice rough with arousal and exertion. She hasn’t stopped fucking Yifan though, and the second she says it the tension snaps and he comes into the condom, dick hard and hot and pulsing deep inside Jongdae. He yells into the pillow as his dick keeps kicking and ass clenches on the dildo, feeling like he’s coming forever and unable to get away from the stimulation.

Yifan wonders if he passes out because the next thing he knows Minseok is pulling out of his ass and he’s rolling off Jongdae, collapsing to her side. ‘Jesus fucking Christ you two,’ he huffs, throwing an arm over his face. He takes a minute to focus his eyes and decide if his legs work, then tosses away the condom and heads to the en suite to clean himself up. 

When he comes back, Minseok is riding Jongdae’s face with one hand in her hair and swearing like a sailor. Jongdae digs her fingers into the skin of Minseok’s ass and pulls her closer, harder, her own toes curling. Suddenly Minseok shudders and jerks, coming all over her girlfriend’s face with a groan as Jongdae laps it up greedily. 

A minute later they both slowly disengage and collapse on the bed. Yifan grins and throws a damp washcloth at them, hitting Jongdae squarely in the face. She shrieks, Minseok laughs, and Yifan runs for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
